The Story of Megarai
by TabbiTheCheshire
Summary: Megarai has been alone since her planet was destroyed in the Time War. Then by chance encounter, she meets the Doctor, and her life on Earth suddenly becomes a lot more hectic. More so, when they both get stuck in the TARDIS and it takes off. **This is just gonna be dabbling, I don't know where it's gonna go, or how long it'll last. Read at your own risk. It may be boring.**


**Author Note: I obviously do not own Doctor Who, or I would be posting in FictionPress. Nor do I own "Ode to Joy." That goes to whoever created the delightful song. I only own Megarai, her race, destroyed world, and the plot of the story.  
**

**Now that _that_ is over with, I would like to take another moment of your time (sorry). This is only the beginning of the story, setting the foundations for what Megarai is, and might be found a bit dull and slow. Also, there is _no_ mention of the Doctor; indeed the only tie to the Doctor Who series is the brief mention of the Time War, really. So just warning to any would-be readers. **

**Another thing, I will not be maybe frequent updates, only working on it when I have absolute free time and focus. Not to mention inspiration. Though, I'll try to be as frequent as possible. At the least, this will hold six chapters. At most... It just depends on how long it holds my attention. And how much people love it. So that is another warning to would-be readers. If you don't agree to any of this... Just don't bother reading it. Anything else? Enjoy ^.^  
**

* * *

Megarai took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the memories abruptly pounded on her mind. Torrents of chaos, vying for her attention, for someone to remember and acknowledge them... With a shudder, she shoved the memories away – for the moment, at least – and looked around her. As always, she was alone, but this time she was time she was in what looked like the remains of a city. The sky above was a burning crimson color, the ruins around her blackened and charred. Ashes coated the ground in a thick carpet, and smoke rose from some deep crevices. It looked like a sudden blast of heat had scorched everything around. But despite the fiery appearance, the air was oddly frigid.

She shivered, pulling her thin jacket closer around her, and tried to imagine what it might have once been like alive. '_Beautiful, maybe?_'It had all the appearances of a city she'd find on Earth; some of the buildings were obviously remains of skyscrapers, others towers, a few monuments. Her liquid silver and violet eyes quickly scanned a barren patch in her surroundings, and she determined, through the land's memories and her own senses, that it'd once been a vibrant park, full of many amazing and fascinating creatures. '_How sad..._'

She shook her head. It was all sad, really, any loss of life was. But feeling sad for something that she couldn't change was ridiculous. What would be sadder is if everything this world and the life on it had been wasn't remembered. And that was her job, the job of an Arÿælin. She nodded to herself, humming softly. Images, thoughts, and feelings played through her mind, but she dared not tune into it. She'd learned many years ago, when she was just a youngling, how dangerous that was. _So long ago, before Arÿæl was destroyed in the Time War…_ She didn't need that distraction.

Without missing a note on the melody she was humming, she added varying notes into it, carrying a full refrain with just her own voice. As she focused more into the melody, she realized it was one of Earth's Christmas songs. '_Ode to Joy, I think is the name._' A stinging sensation went through her body and she winced, glancing at her skin. It had the appearance of being sunburned, compared to its normal paleness. She quit humming, and a memory filled her mind.

_It was a bright, sunny day, like most days of this world. The sky above was azure blue, speckled with fluffy, cotton clouds. Two suns shown high above, side by side, one a pale white, the other more a reddish-pink. Thundering and droning could be heard of the people in their machines, but so could also the whispers from the animals in the park, if only just. It was warm, maybe a bit more so than usual, but the few minded. It'd often been cold these past few weeks._

_A mother, her child, and their dog-like creature walked by, laughing as they headed to the park. The dog said something and the mother frowned, while the child just looked confused. Then suddenly, there was a sound like a sonic-boom as an explosion lit up the sky and the temperature shot up to incinerating temperatures. The dog let out a wailing howl as the mother looked up, her eyes widening as black cloud engulfed them all._

_The planet was now in darkness, and the child started crying, clinging to his mother. Scarlet lightning struck all around, and the mother, scooping the child up, ran towards the nearest building, the dog following close behind. She never made it. Her already burning skin, there on her form one moment, gone the next. All that was left was blackened bones. The same of the child, the dog, and every other living creature on the world. Bones and ashes covered the sidewalk and streets. Fire lit up the unnatural night – from vehicles ramming into buildings and other unmoving objects, from the lightning striking suddenly dry plant life and sparking infernos, and from gas-lines overheating. The world was in flames, not just this city. It was dying. And it would be no more._

Megarai carefully wiped away the tears she knew would be there, making sure she was expressionless, and looked at her hands again. Normal, of course. One of her race could not tan, or burn. The sunburned appearance had been caused by the force and power of the memory. It happened, upon occasion. When a world or land felt and remembered something deep enough, it allowed her to feel it. But now she had done her job, it was time to leave. She looked up at the sky again. The crimson color seemed to have dulled a bit, turning more orange, and murky gray clouds littered the horizon. Just glowing faintly, she could see that pale white sun, but there was no sign of the pinkish one.

* * *

**_The little facts and such I don't want to have to include and/or explain later. So... Here ya go. If you made it this far. _xD  
**

**Arÿæl: (Air-eel) **The name of the planet on which Megarai was born. In Arÿæloni society, power was shared between males and females. It was destroyed during the Last Great Time War, with very, very few survivors.

**Arÿæli: (Air-eel-i)** The people as a whole on Arÿæl, they were born with the unique gift of being able to absorb a world's "memories", though they had to transfer the memories within an hour of receiving them or they would suffer from serious side effects. The gift of being able to absorb the memories comes in varying degrees, and is different in each person. Most also have varying psychic gifts, marked by their eye color. Arÿæli are an extremely long lived race, much like Time Lords, and have some minor regenerative qualities. However, they cannot do a full body regeneration, nor will their appearance change. Usually they die looking around forty or so.

**Arÿæloni: (Air-eel-ohni)**The governing body of Arÿæl, it was made up of elected officials who were usually the highest in psychic ability. These officials would have to prove themselves to the public and to Arÿæl, which is what was referred to as a "living planet", that they were worthy to lead the Arÿæli.

**Arÿælin: (Air-eel-lean)**What a female was called on Arÿæl, typically females were born with blue, green, gold, or gray eyes, though there were color variations for those with psychic gifts. Females born with with silver eyes where typical the highest in psychic gifts, and usually became a leader in the Arÿælonisociety. Silver variations, though, were rare.

**Arÿælite: (Air-eel-light)** What a male was called on Arÿæl, typically males were born with brown, amber, black, and white, though, of course, there were color variations for those who were gifted. Males of the highest power were born with a deep purple. Like the silver of females, however, the purple variation was rare.

Color variations of males and females for some reason never mixed, until Megarai. We'll


End file.
